1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, a signal transmitting device, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit including a plurality of tile-shaped microelements superimposed upon and bonded to each other, a signal transmitting device, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art technologies of forming a semiconductor device on a substrate formed of a different material include: disposing a gallium arsenide surface emitting laser (VCSEL), a photodiode (PD), a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT), or the like, on a silicon semiconductor substrate; and bonding a very-small silicon transistor, instead of a thin-film transistor (TFT) provided for a corresponding pixel of a liquid crystal display (LCD), to a glass substrate.
An example of an integrated circuit involving the use of different semiconductor materials is an optoelectronic integrated circuit (OEIC). An optoelectronic integrated circuit includes an inputting/outputting device using light. Although signal processing in an integrated circuit is performed using electric signals, input/output operations outside the integrated circuit are performed using light signals.